Vehicles have been recently developed to provide traveling performance safety and various conveniences. A number of sensors are provided inside and/or outside of a chassis so that it is possible to sense an external surrounding environment even in the vehicle.
As one of safety and convenience systems, parking assistant systems have been provided a function for displaying an image photographed by a camera together with a vehicle traveling trace, thereby allowing the driver to estimate a direction in which the vehicle moves, which helps an inexperienced novice or a senior citizen back-in park easily.
However, a scheme for providing a rear image together with the vehicle traveling trace has a problem in that, because patterns (spots, lines, surfaces and coordinates) by which a traveling direction is displayed are stored in an external storage unit (RAM, ROM), and information thereof is combined with an image obtained by a camera and the combined information is displayed on a display device, manufacturing costs are increased due to complex device configuration involving the external storage units.